The invention relates to a duplex clutch with the help of which a drive shaft of a motor vehicle can be coupled to a first transmission input shaft and/or a second transmission input shaft of a motor vehicle transmission.
A directly actuated duplex clutch is known for example from DE 102011014933 A1, in which two partial clutches each can be opened and closed with the help of an actuator cup, essentially stiff and axially displaceable by an actuator system, in order to allow compressing in a friction-fitting fashion a clutch disk, connected in a torque-proof fashion to a respective transmission input shaft, between respectively a counter plate and a compression plate, axially displaceable in reference to the counter plate by the allocated actuator cup.
Another generic duplex clutch is described in EP1524446B1. Here, a pressure cup is respectively actuated by an actuating organ embodied as a piston-cylinder arrangement in connection with engaging and/or release bearings. The duplex clutch shows two friction disks, respectively arranged on a transmission input shaft. Here, one compression force is respectively applied via the pressure cup in order to engage the respective partial clutch. The pressure cups are each connected via engagement bearings to the respective piston-cylinder system.
Other known clutches are lever-spring operated dry duplex clutches, simple 2-disk self-adjusting clutches to compensate wear and tear in the manual shifting field, and wet-operating clutches (both in the form of duplex as well as single clutches).
There is a constant need for improving the efficiency and reliability of a system for transmitting torque, particularly in duplex clutches.